


Stay Alive my Love

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Dan knows that something is wrong, but he's not sure what it is.





	Stay Alive my Love

stay alive, my love

Dan doesn’t quite know what’s wrong. There’s a feeling, deep in his gut. It feels like he’s been stretched too thin, like the pressure on his back is too much, like he’s not strong enough. 

He’s not even sure of what it is. He was fine a few minutes ago, wandering around in Arin’s apartment, wearing comfortable clothing. But now, he’s staring at the wall, not sure of what to do. He can feel a stinging in his eyes. 

He can feel something tugging at his heart. 

He feels so, so lonely. It hits him like a bullet, tearing through his chest, ripping through his heart, leaving him broken and breathless.

“Dan? Are you okay?” A familiar voice asks. Dan feels like his legs have been rooted to the ground, his entire body is chained down. He wants to talk to Arin. He wants to be close to him. 

i tried, my love

Dan opens his mouth, like he’s going to respond. Arin watches. He’s not quite sure what’s wrong, but something is definitely wrong. He can feel it in the air, this tension that seems to get more high strung with every passing moment. 

What was wrong with Dan? His best friend? His lover? The man of his dreams? 

“Dan? Dan!” Arin shouts, trying to get some sort of reaction. It’s frightening, to see this. He’s scared. 

Dan’s eyes are welled up with tears, and they start to fall, leaving trails down Dan’s face. Arin is momentarily stunned. 

What happened?

i don’t want to say goodbye, my love

“Hey, hey. Dan? Can you hear me? You’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be okay.” Arin rushes over, taking one of Dan’s shaking hands in his own, and placing the other on Dan’s cheek. He can see the familiar, warm colors of Dan’s eyes, yet they seem flat. Like the life responsible for the sparks in his eyes has been doused.   
He can feel his Dan slipping away. And he has no clue what to do. Dan gently sways, his legs locked. He might fall, it occurs to Arin. 

“Dan? Dan?” Arin’s voice gets higher. He doesn’t know what to do. He squeezes Dan’s hand, like the familiar gesture might spark some memory, like it might snap him out of this horrible trance that he was in. “Please, come back. You’re just tired. Just tired. C’mon.” Arin begs. He hopes that he is right. He hopes that maybe Dan is just exhausted.

but why, my love

Dan can hear Arin’s voice, the soft hand against his face, another grasping his hand. He can hear the panic in Arin’s voice, the rising pitch of fear. 

Yet, it doesn’t register. He can hear the words, but something is off. It’s like someone has showed him a rather difficult math problem, and the answer to that math problem. There is something, a process, missing in the middle. The words that Arin is saying is in the air, Dan has them in his head, but in between those two things, a process is missing. 

Dan has no impulse to try to answer. He can feel his heart breaking, not being torn, but rather, chipping away. He feels tears on his face. He doesn’t understand why he feels so alone. 

my tongue is tied, my love

Arin is panicking even harder now, his breathing quickening, his heart beating faster. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what is wrong, he doesn’t know how to help. 

His words aren’t helping Dan with this. It isn’t helping him, either. 

So perhaps actions are the solution to this? Arin pulls him into a hug, having to step forward, since Dan refuses to move. There is no reaction, but Arin is relieved to feel a heartbeat, and breathing. Dan is still in there, somewhere. Alive. Stay alive. 

Arin can feel a stinging in his eyes as he buries his face in the soft tangle of curly hair. He’s not sure what’s wrong with Dan. He was fine just a few moments ago. But now, all signs of the man that Arin once loved is gone, like it had never existed. 

“Dan, you’re scaring me.” Arin whispers, just loud enough for Dan to hear. There is no reply, even when Arin waits. Suddenly, Arin feels very lonely. 

your eyes, they cry, my love

Arin pulls away from the hug. He feels barbed wire being tied too tightly around his heart, pricking him. He angrily wipes away tears. 

This… This seems to do something. Dan blinks. Then again, and slowly, like Dan is being reanimated, he shakes his head, just gently. His eyes are flooded with the curiosity and the emotions and the love of the man that Arin knew so well. 

“Arin? Arin!” Dan cups Arin’s face, now covered with tears. Oh God, what has he done. 

“Dan.” 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m here.” Dan mutters, wiping away tears, both his own and Arin’s. He isn’t sure what came over him. It was the pressure of so many things, like his mind just broke for a few moments. 

Of course it was Arin who fixes him. 

stay alive, my love


End file.
